1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved cassette housing assembly and a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic recording and reproducing apparatuses, such as video cassette recorders (VCR) and digital versatile camcorders (DVC), use a magnetic tape as a recording medium, and include a deck for withdrawing and running the tape from a cassette tape to record or reproduce certain information, a photographing unit having a viewfinder, and a signal processing unit.
The deck includes a deck chassis that includes a reel table for rotating a tape reel of the cassette tape, a loading motor, a capstan motor, a plurality of guide rollers constituting a tape running system and a head drum, and a cassette housing assembly mounted to move vertically with respect to the deck chassis to mount the cassette tape. A locking unit fixes the cassette housing assembly in a down position.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are schematic views of the structure of the cassette housing assembly employed in a conventional magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus, respectively showing up and down positions of the cassette housing assembly. Reference numeral 10 denotes a cassette housing, 20 denotes an X-lever, and 30 denotes a locking unit.
The cassette housing 10 is mounted to the deck chassis (not shown) to be vertically moved by the X-lever 20. The X-lever 20 consists of a first lever 21 and a second lever 22 connected across each other. One end of each of the levers 21 and 22 is connected to a flank of the cassette housing 10, respectively, while the other end of each of the levers 21 and 22 is connected to the deck chassis (not shown).
The locking unit 30 fixes the cassette housing 10 to the deck chassis to maintain the down position of the cassette housing 10. The locking unit 30 includes a locking lever 31 having a hook 31a formed on the flank of the cassette housing 10 and a locking member 32 integrally formed with the deck chassis by partly bending the flank of the deck chassis.
In the up position of the cassette housing 10, as shown in FIG. 1, when a cassette tape (not shown) is loaded in the cassette housing 10 and the cassette housing 10 mounting the cassette tape is pressed down to the deck chassis, the cassette housing 10 descends by the operation of the X-lever 20. Therefore, the hook 31a of the locking lever 31 is caught by the locking member 32 of the deck chassis, thereby maintaining the down position of the cassette housing 10, as shown in FIG. 2. If an end 31b of the locking lever 31 is pushed in the direction indicated by the arrow in FIG. 2, the locking lever 31 is released from the locking member 32, and accordingly, the cassette housing 10 goes to the up position to remove the cassette tape, as shown in FIG. 1.
Recently, steel electrolytic commercial cold (SECC), which is inexpensive and superior in processibility, has been used to manufacture the deck chassis in consideration of low manufacturing costs. Generally, however, the locking lever 31 is made of steel use stainless (SUS) while the locking member 32 is made of SECC (as is the deck chassis).
When the locking lever 31 is made of SUS and the locking member 32 is made of SECC, the cassette housing 10 may be unstably received since the locking member 32 has a relatively lower strength and is subject to abrasion. Such an unstable mounting of the cassette housing 10 may cause malfunction of the tape running operation.
Accordingly, a need exists for a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus having an improved cassette housing that is stably inserted in and withdrawn from the deck chassis to improve quality and reliability of the magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus.